


Over the Ice

by peppymint



Category: X-Men
Genre: Drama, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Gah!!! I am supposed to be working on the next chapter of PoaT</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Over the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> _Gah!!! I am supposed to be working on the next chapter of PoaT_

_Gah!!! I am supposed to be working on the next chapter of PoaT_

_Either that or doing research for my FOR paper  
_

_But this is what came out. I've been on a bit of a Remy kick lately._

_**Callie Elizabeth **and** Spikey44**, I totally blame the two of you._

_If you weren't so talented, this wouldn't have happened.  
_

_Okay, now that the rant is done, let's get on with the show._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men_

**Over the Ice**

The humongous blond man let out a low growl as the tesseract closed behind him, leaving him to stare out over the vast expanse of ice and snow. Not ten minutes ago he had been comfortably inscrolled in his nice warm bed. Not to mention that by his reckoning, it was 2 a.m. Yes, it was easy to say that Victor Creed was not a happy camper.

"Why the hell am I doing this anyway?" the feral spoke aloud, not caring that there was no one around to hear. "I don't even like the punk." Right, the more logical portion of Creed's mind kicked in. If he came back without Gambit the Doc would kill him. Knowing Sinister, probably more than once.

The Cajun's scent was all over the remains of the collapsed citadel. Evidently Gambit had been intelligent enough the salvage anything he could from the ruin. Creed didn't care about that. He needed to find out where Lebeau had gone, not where he had been.

Quickly, Sabertooth set about the difficult, but not impossible, task of tracking the other across the ice. Gambit couldn't last out here indefinitely. His nostrils widened as Creed took in a deep breath. There. The feral smoothly broke into a steady lope, reminiscent of a wolf's run. Now all he had to do was catch up.

A few hours later Creed had to admit he was impressed. How the hell had Lebeau made it this far? The thief had traveled almost twenty miles, and he was still on his feet. Granted, the Cajun's clothes were glowing. Which was no doubt why he hadn't frozen to death.

Creed was a little surprised the thief hadn't noticed him by now. But, he figured the lapse could be forgiven under the circumstances. The feral moved to stand directly in front of him. "Hey punk."

Remy looked up, his red on black eyes slowly focusing on the other. _"Merveilleux," _he muttered to himself. "Now Remy be hallucinating." That didn't bode well for his chances of survival. For a moment the professional thief appeared mournful before shifting slightly to look up at the sky. "You couldn't send me some _belle femmes_ instead," he implored some higher power.

Sabertooth just stared. Great, the kid was acting even more off than usual. Oh well, at least he hadn't started throwing exploding cards yet.

"Granted," Gambit continued, looking back at Creed. "It be a _tres bon_ likeness. Look's just like _Monsieur 'Tooth." _He brushed against the other's presence with his empathic abilities. "Feels like him too."

Remy resumed walking, only to run smack dab into Creed's not so intangible physique. He stumbled backwards, hitting the ground with far less than his usual grace, the glow fading as he lost concentration. He blinked. "Y' know _Monsieur," _Gambit informed the feral. "For a hallucination, you be awfully solid."

Creed sighed, pulling the smaller man back to his feet and throwing Remy over one shoulder. One clawed hand rose to tap his communicator. "Sabertooth to Scalphunter, I got him." A moment later, the pair was gone. The only thing remaining to show they were ever there were the imprints in the snow.

_Hope you enjoyed, and as always please review_

_It makes me happy and protects you from the fire-breathing kitty_


End file.
